


Try to set the night on fire (And our love become a funeral pyre)

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Aesir-Vanir War, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Blood Bond, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Ragnarok, Reincarnation, half-clothed sex, heavy use of headcanons, mentions of cannibalism, mentions of mpreg, mentions of people being burned alive
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gullveig non è cambiata. Loki nemmeno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to set the night on fire (And our love become a funeral pyre)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia.
> 
> Prompt: Gullveig/Loki, Modern!AU, 'Come on baby, light my fire!’

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Una volta - tanto, tanto tempo fa - dicevano fosse arrivata ad Asgard nel cuore della notte, con il vento del nord che la seguiva come un cagnolino fedele e un sorriso sulle labbra rosse. Dicevano che avesse portato con sé stoffe preziose e veli delicati, con rune brillanti e pericolose ma così fini intrecciate in segreto tra i fili colorati e nascoste abilmente sotto i ricami squisiti, e che indossasse collane d’ambra e oro rosso degne di una regina insieme ai guanti di pelle di gatto di una volva.  

  
Lui l’aveva vista solo di sfuggita, allora, e non in uno dei suoi momenti migliori. Erano altri tempi, i  _primi_  tempi, quando le mura di Asgard non erano così alte e così spesse - a volte rimpiange ancora l’aver aiutato a rafforzarle, tra l’altro senza nemmeno ricevere il più piccolo ringraziamento - e l’ombra della prima grande guerra che incombeva faceva apparire perfino un patto con uno come lui abbastanza insignificante. Forse il vecchio non aveva ancora ben chiaro cosa avesse tra le mani, non in quel momento, o forse non aveva ancora imparato il valore di un po’ di sana, eccessiva paranoia e di un ammirabile e vagamente disperato tentativo di controllare tutto fino alla fine dei Mondi. Comunque fosse, la situazione si era fatta troppo tesa, e le situazioni tese gli piacevano solo quando era lui stesso a provocarle, quindi non si era preoccupato di rimanere in città per la maggior parte del tempo.  
  
Era tornato quando c’era stato bisogno di lui - non che Odino l’avesse messa in quel modo. Era venuto da lui vestito come un povero viandante, come amava fare, e tutto sommato era stato convincente nel fingere di averlo incontrato per caso durante uno dei suoi viaggi, di non averlo cercato per giorni. Si erano scambiati indovinelli ed enigmi e discorsi, come una coppia di amici, come se non ci fosse la guerra e il destino dei nuovi dei e della loro cittadella nuova di zecca e scintillante d’oro non fosse appeso ad un filo sottile. 

Poi il vecchio l’aveva spogliato, le mani ossute e svelte che si insinuavano sotto le vesti e accarezzavano e stringevano la pelle sensibile, come se ogni singolo centimetro gli appartenesse. Lui aveva riso e l’aveva lasciato fare, perché era bello e piacevole e perché se Odino pensava che bastasse marchiarlo con le mani e con le labbra - le dita avide che lasciavano impronte rosse sui suoi fianchi, i denti che trovavano sempre un nuovo lembo di pelle da catturare e stringere forte, la bocca che succhiava sulla sua gola scoperta e poi gli divorava il petto e lo stomaco e le cosce con la ferocia di un lupo -per costringerlo a fare qualcosa allora non aveva capito nulla di lui.  
  
E poi Odino gli aveva preso il polso destro tra le mani e lo aveva baciato, lì dove il suo pugnale una volta aveva tagliato la carne e lasciato una cicatrice lunga e sottile. E poi lui si era ritrovato il polso magro di Odino davanti alla bocca - e, senza pensare, aveva percorso le vene blu sotto la pelle con le labbra ancora intatte, e aveva leccato quella cicatrice gemella alla sua con la punta della lingua.  
  
\- Pensi che ti lascerei morire in questa guerra? - gli aveva chiesto Odino, con una mano che scorreva su e giù lungo la lunghezza del suo sesso bollente e una luce divertita nel suo unico occhio. Il mormorio della sua voce roca sottintendeva cose come  _mi servi_  e  _mi servirai ancora,_  e poi altre cose segrete che bloccarono il _sì_ che si stava formando sulle sue labbra. E poiché si fidavano ancora l’uno dell’altro - a loro modo, ovviamente, come ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare da due come loro - aveva scosso la testa, mentre la barba di Odino arrossava la pelle bianca nell’incavo della sua spalla e la sua mano gli artigliava i capelli.  
  
\- Si tratta di una donna - aveva detto Odino dopo, mentre si tirava su i calzoni. E lui non si era preoccupato e aveva riso, rimanendo sdraiato nell’erba a godersi i resti del piacere dell’orgasmo che attraversavano il suo corpo, perché in fondo non si trattava sempre di una donna con lui?  
  
E poi era tornato ad Asgard e l’aveva incontrata. Gullveig, Heid, e qualsiasi altro nome vero o falso avesse usato per insinuarsi oltre le mura troppo fragili e le serrature delle porte robuste degli Aesir. L’affascinante mercante che portava doni preziosi e mortali tra le belle mani curate, la scaltra strega dei Vanir venuta per spiare le difese della città o per insegnare arti oscure e malefici innominabili alle donne, colei che era arrivata nella notte con un sorriso brillante per seminare discordia e infiammare di sospetto e di paura le menti degli dei. 

Anche con le mani legate dietro il palo dalle corde crudeli che le tagliavano i polsi, si ergeva sulla pira con il portamento sicuro e aggraziato di una regina sul suo trono. Anche con la cenere scura che le macchiava il viso candido e le sporcava le trecce lunghe, anche con i brandelli delle vesti bruciate che pendevano dal suo corpo snello e le gemme annerite strette attorno al collo delicato, c’era ancora un sorriso sulle sue labbra come rubini. 

Si guardarono negli occhi, per un momento solo - e quelli di Gullveig erano chiari e freddi, come due laghi profondi coperti da uno strato di ghiaccio sottile, ed ebbe come l’impressione che sapessero già tutto.  
  
Si pentì - quasi - di ciò che avrebbe fatto di lì a poco. Per un momento solo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Gullveig non era cambiata. Beh, nemmeno lui l’aveva fatto.  
  
L’aveva trovata in un bar, per caso, e l’aveva riconosciuta subito. Era la stessa donna che era stata sulla pira, con la schiena dritta e la testa alta e le mani legate in mezzo ai seggi degli dei, una risata beffarda negli occhi mentre loro si riunivano per vederla bruciare ancora e ancora. Portava una camicetta bianca e una gonna scura al posto di stracci arsi dal fuoco - ed era un cambiamento che le si addiceva, in effetti - ma per il resto era identica a com’era l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista.   
  
Certo, non proprio  _l’ultima volta._  L’ultima volta, era un cadavere nero e avvizzito, con il puzzo della morte e del fuoco e del fumo attaccati addosso insieme a pochi rimasugli di capelli e di vestiti - nulla a che vedere con la pelle bianca e morbida che gli scorreva sotto le dita in quel momento, con il profumo dei suoi lunghi capelli scuri ora che ci premeva contro il naso e la bocca.  
  
\- Oh, Loki - sospirò lei, e rise, una risata bassa e lieve che gli mandò un brivido giù per la schiena, mentre lui pizzicava con la punta delle dita i suoi capezzoli rosei, massaggiava e tastava e accarezzava i suoi seni bianchi come la neve. Non si erano preoccupati di scambiarsi nomi nuovi e falsi, nomi adatti a nuovi corpi e nuove vite - era una notte per i ricordi del vecchio mondo, quella che si intravedeva oltre la piccola finestra del piccolo bagno di quel bar, fatta di un freddo tagliente e di un buio senza fine come tutte le notti che avevano preceduto la Fine dei Mondi. Chissà se l’aveva visto anche lei, Ragnarok, in una visione o in un sogno - chissà se aveva visto lui che si liberava dalle catene, prendeva il suo posto sulla nave e andava a bruciare Asgard.

\- Oh,  _Loki_  - disse ancora Gullveig, e posò una mano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandoli in gesti lenti e delicati. E poi strinse, strinse forte e tirò fino a farlo gemere, fino a fargli piegare il collo e scoprire la gola. - Avevo sentito parlare tanto di te. Mi piacevi, sai? \- continuò. La sua bocca rossa risalì lenta il suo collo, premendo delicata contro la pelle, facendola fremere. - Un vero peccato, che dovesse finire in quel modo - mormorò.  
  
\- Anch’io avevo sentito tante cose su di te - sorrise Loki, e rabbrividì e socchiuse gli occhi quando sentì i suoi denti bianchi scalfire appena la carne, soffermarsi sul pomo d’Adamo. Tentò di non immaginare un modo in cui le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente, un passato riscritto cancellando patti di sangue e tribù in cui forse sarebbero potuti essere alleati, in cui se ce ne fosse stato ancora bisogno avrebbero potuto ridurre l’universo in cenere insieme. Non ci riuscì, e quei pensieri mandarono una scarica di calore dritta verso il suo bassoventre. - Beh, almeno siamo gli orgogliosi genitori di un’intera dinastia di streghe - scherzò, e in tutta risposta Gullveig lo morse, strappandogli un ansito e un gemito.  
  
Gullveig rialzò la testa per guardarlo per avvicinare la sua bocca alla sua, solo pochi centimetri d’aria a separarle. - Mi hai bruciata viva - disse, e la sua mano dai suoi capelli scese sulla sua fronte accarezzandola piano con dita pallide e fresche, sulla sua guancia, sul suo collo, sulla sua spalla: - E poi hai mangiato il mio cuore -. E la sua mano scese ancora più giù, sul suo petto, fino a toccare il _suo_ cuore da sopra la maglietta.  
  
\- Ero l’unico abbastanza bravo da saper spezzare i tuoi incantesimi protettivi, che ci vuoi fare - replicò Loki, e poi si morse le labbra per trattenere un sospiro: - Gli Aesir non hanno mai saputo maneggiare bene il fuoco, sai? -. Le carezze di Gullveig si fecero più energiche, e Loki mugolò, prima di aggiungere: - E il tuo cuore sembrava appetitoso. Anche tu lo sembri, ora. -  
  
Gullveig sorrise divertita, e Loki fu sorpreso di vedere che non c’era rancore in quel sorriso - era abituato al rancore, alla rabbia e alla vendetta. Ma c’era solo fame negli occhi chiari e brillanti di Gullveig, e fuoco, mentre la sua mano bianca si infilava sotto il tessuto, tracciando le linee del suo corpo con i polpastrelli e graffiandole con le unghie, e l’altra stringeva possessiva il suo fianco come per trattenerlo lì con lei - mossa inutile, quella, perché Loki al momento non avrebbe voluto trovarsi in nessun altro luogo al mondo.  
  
\- Sei un tipo interessante, Loki - sussurrò Gullveig, prima di colmare la distanza tra i loro volti. Loki le morse la bocca, le leccò le labbra e le tirò tra i denti e le succhio piano - e Gullveig mugolò e gemette nella sua bocca, prima di spingere la lingua tra le sue labbra con forza.

Fu un bacio di lingua e denti, quasi violento, intervallato da morsi che gli fecero sentire il sapore del sangue nella bocca. Gullveig volle prendere il controllo, e Loki la lasciò fare, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandole la nuca e il retro del collo. Quando le loro labbra si allontanarono, entrambi dovettero fermarsi per riprendere fiato. Le sue labbra formicolavano, il sapore di lei ancora sulla sua lingua, e gli occhi chiari di Gullveig erano velati dalle ciglia lunghe e scure.   
  
Si scrutarono in silenzio, per un attimo. Gullveig era splendida, con le labbra gonfie e lucide e le guance arrossate, i capelli scuri disordinati, il collo circondato da un sottile ed elegante filo dorato che contrastava in modo delizioso con il suo stato, e la camicetta sbottonata e il reggiseno gettato distrattamente da qualche parte, il seno pieno e candido lasciato scoperto dal tessuto leggero, i capezzoli dritti e le areole rosate. E Loki pensò che, sì, era stato davvero un peccato, sprecare le occasioni che avrebbero potuto avere, almeno una vita fa.  
  
Poi, pensò anche a qualcos’altro, e le sue labbra si curvarono in un ghigno malizioso. - Dicevano che anche tu fossi molto interessante, ai vecchi tempi - disse, e Gullveig tornò a guardarlo, una scintilla negli occhi e un sopracciglio alzato. Gli lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa e sorrise a sua volta.  
  
Loki raccolse quell’invito senza parole, e continuò: - Dicevano che tutti gli uomini di Asgard ti desiderassero, perché eri bella, e scaltra, e inafferrabile, e coperta di gioielli preziosi -. Le accarezzò il collo, fermandosi a giocare con la collana fine e a rigirarsela tra le dita, e poi le clavicole sottili, e poi le curve delicate dei seni. Si chinò su di lei, premendo la bocca sulla pelle chiara della sua spalla e succhiando, mordicchiando delicatamente. - Ma dicevano anche che tu preferissi le loro donne ... che ti introducessi nelle loro case di nascosto, e le rendessi corrotte,  _malvagie_. -  
  
E Gullveig rise, a quel punto, e lo spinse via con una mano delicata. - Gli Aesir hanno sempre avuto un modo bizzarro di interpretare i fatti - disse.   
  
Poi gli si avvicinò ancora di più, premendo il suo seno morbido contro il suo petto, strofinandolo contro il tessuto della maglietta. Gli circondò la vita con le braccia magre, e si sporse per sussurrare nel suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire con il suo respiro caldo sulla sua pelle, con il tono malizioso e seducente delle sue parole.  
  
\- Visto che mi trovi così interessante ... - gli chiese: - Non vorresti sapere cosa facevo davvero alle donne degli Aesir? -. E poi la sua lingua astuta seguì il contorno del suo orecchio, e si suoi denti si chiusero in una morsa gentile sul suo lobo. E Loki non poté fare altro che ansimare e gemere, e dirle di sì.

Fu così che si ritrovò con la schiena che sbatteva contro la parete, e le mani svelte di Gullveig che afferravano la sua maglietta, tiravano la stoffa fin quasi a strapparla e poi la tiravano via, sopra la sua testa, lasciandolo scoperto e vulnerabile, e infine la gettavano via, lontano sul pavimento. Fu così che si ritrovò con la bocca di lei che lasciava baci brucianti su tutto il suo petto e sul suo ventre, staccandosi dalla sua pelle solo per mormorare nomi come liste di trofei, una sorta di orgoglio divertito e compiaciuto nella voce arrochita dal desiderio, beandosi di ricordi che le facevano luccicare gli occhi chiari.  
  
\- Questo - diceva accarezzandogli i fianchi, e poi stringendoli e graffiandoli abbastanza forte da coprirli di lunghi segni rossi, abbastanza forte da farlo gemere: - Questo piaceva a Sif. L’ho toccata in questo modo, mentre le insegnavo l’arte della profezia -. E Loki annuiva, e rideva anche se era senza fiato, ricordando i fianchi morbidi e generosi di Sif, i suoi capelli che gli scorrevano tra le dita prima che li tagliasse.  
  
\- Questo ... - diceva guardandolo dritto negli occhi e disegnando piccoli cerchi invisibili sui suoi capezzoli turgidi, fingendo di concentrarsi per ricordare un nome mentre se li rigirava tra le dita ancora e ancora fino a renderli arrossati e sensibili e ancora fino a farlo ansimare, mentre li tirava gentilmente tra due polpastrelli finché lo sentiva inarcarsi sotto il suo tocco: - A Nanna -. E Loki chiudeva gli occhi, ricordando labbra rosa e carnose e sorridenti e pelle vellutata sotto le dita, e poi quell’unica e memorabile volta subito dopo il suo matrimonio con Balder, quando aveva alleviato il suo senso di colpa con baci e carezze gentili mentre dentro di sé quasi tremava per la soddisfazione e l’eccitazione.  
  
\- E questo - mormorava, prima di interrompersi e di baciargli il petto, con tocchi veloci e gentili che lo facevano fremere perché si posavano dappertutto senza ordine e senza cura, per poi fermarsi ed appoggiare le labbra su un capezzolo, schiuderle a poco a poco per accarezzare la pelle rosea con la lingua, ancora e ancora, disegnando cerchi e figure astratte. - Questo piaceva molto a Frigg - continuava rialzando il capo per guardarlo di nuovo in viso, come se stesse studiando le sue reazioni, il rossore che sapeva si era diffuso sulle sue guance e su tutto il suo viso.   
  
E poi, all’improvviso, chinò il capo di nuovo, e lo morse su entrambi i capezzoli, facendo scorrere brividi come scosse elettriche per tutto il suo corpo e facendolo gridare. - E a Fulla. Le ho avute entrambe, e insieme - concluse Gullveig con una risata.

E continuarono così, scrivendo i loro vecchi ricordi con le dita e le unghie e con i palmi delle mani sulla sua pelle, con le labbra e la lingua e i denti di Gullveig e i suoi cenni d’assenso -  _lo so, sì, ricordi com’era bella quando faceva così?_  - e i suoi gemiti e i suoi mugoli privi di qualsiasi coerenza. Continuarono così, finché Loki prese la mano di Gullveig nella sua e la strinse, e intrecciò le dita con le sue, e provò a guidarla sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
  
\- Oh,  _no_  - disse Gullveig scuotendo la testa, un sorriso quasi dolce sulle labbra e una nota beffarda nella voce, la mano immobile che premeva appena sulla sua erezione da sopra i pantaloni: - Mi dispiace, ma questo non l’ho mai fatto alle tue dee, e suppongo nemmeno tu. -

Loki si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo e una risata. - Saresti sorpresa di sapere cosa ho fatto con alcune delle mie dee -. E poi le afferrò il polso, e Gullveig lasciò che ribaltasse le loro posizioni, si lasciò spingere contro il muro con una risata mentre lui le graffiava le spalle e la baciava ancora.  
  
Poi Loki posò le mani sulle sue gambe lunghe e snelle, sentendo sotto le dita la consistenza delle calze e della carne soda, e risalì fino a toccarle le cosce, fino sollevarle la gonna scura ed alzarla sopra alla sua vita sottile. E Gullveig gli slacciò la cintura, mentre lui le sfilava gli slip e poi le afferrava le natiche e le accarezzava e le stringeva per sentirla sospirare e gemere, e gli abbassò i pantaloni e gli infilò una mano fresca e delicata nei boxer, mentre lui spingeva ancora di più la sua schiena contro il muro e la sollevava.  
  
Alla fine, Gullveig strinse di più le dita attorno al suo membro, muovendole su e giù sulla carne calda e pulsante, e lo guidò dentro di sé. E Loki si lasciò sfuggire un grido quando si sentì circondato da lei, dai suoi muscoli, dal suo calore umido e bruciante.  
  
E mentre spingeva dentro di lei e contro di lei, e lei spingeva a sua volta e premeva il bacino contro il suo e affondava le dita nei suoi capelli e la bocca nell’incavo della sua spalla e stringeva di più le gambe attorno alla sua vita, e poi lui le baciava i seni e la gola e le labbra rosse e piene e gli zigomi pronunciati e le palpebre morbide - e tutto diventava sempre più veloce, sempre più forte, sempre più caldo, sempre  _più_  .... \- Loki pensò che, stavolta, sarebbe stato  _lui_  a bruciare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
